A network host, also referred to herein as a “network endpoint” or simply “endpoint,” is a physical or virtual device connected to a computer network. An endpoint may offer, for example, informational resources, services, applications, etc. to users or other nodes connected to the network. In general, an endpoint is a node that is assigned a unique Layer 2 (L2) network route, such as Media Access Control (MAC) route, and/or a unique Layer 3 (L3) network route, such as an Internet Protocol (IP) route.
The use of virtual endpoints (e.g., virtual machines and containers) has become increasingly popular with network administrators. In general, virtual endpoints have the ability to migrate/move over time such that memory, storage, processing, network connectivity, etc. of the virtual endpoint are all transferred from one physical server to another physical server. In certain situations, a virtual endpoint may undergo a “live migration” where the virtual endpoint remains up/running during the move from one physical server to another physical server with no impact on availability of the virtual endpoint to users. Alternatively, a virtual endpoint may undergo a “cold migration” where the virtual endpoint is moved from one physical server to another physical server while in a powered-off state.